Reunuion
by readcutemanga
Summary: Mature. Some Language. A Nalu Lovin' personal headcanon of the events after Lucy invited Natsu to stay at her's before he practically set the Palace on fire!


**Rah, rah, rah. Disclaimer, I don't own FT or it's characters**

 **So I have tidied up the ending 'casue I really didn't like how it just ended suddenly.**

 **Enjoy & Review!**

 **\- Hahhnahh**

* * *

... _Natsu_

So, I was sitting / lying on Lucy's couch, wide awake. I couldn't sleep for two reasons;

First, despite being plush and soft, her couch wasn't quite big enough for me to lie down on comfortably. Either my feet hug off the end or were elevated on the opposite arm rest, effectively giving me pins and needles in my legs. Whereas the alternative was my head propped up uncomfortably on the arm rest or hanging retardedly off the side. In addition to the surreal fact that I was _finally back in her room_ , in her presence once again, and she had in fact _allowed me to stay with her_ (in the room, not like that) make me grin in the oddest of ways, like the past year didnt happen. But there was also this weird, and strangely exciting, vibe about being in her room that I've never felt before.

This was the second factor that was keeping me awake. The atmosphere in here was good in a Lucy-weird way. It's all soft colours of cream and light brown. Makes me miss my little house with Happy. I sat up and ran my hands over my face. I look over at Lucy's bedroom door and I can picture her sleeping form, the outline of her river of golden hair, all curled up in the middle of the double bed. How she always gets her blankets so warm and home-y smelling I never know.

 _She wanted me to stay, in a round about way,_ I thought with an odd sense of pride.

I was seriously tempted to creep through her door and crawl in the unoccupied bit of her bed and get some sleep. It's a double bed after all and she has plenty of space, she doesn't really take up that much room in the large bed anyway. And I'll stay on top of the covers so there's no accidental skin touching.

 _Not that I wouldn't mind a bit of cuddling..._

Ugh, that was another thing. _How do I feel about Lucy?_ Leaving her was undoubtedly the hardest decision I've ever made. I swear my body felt physical pain with every step I took away from her and Fairy Tail. I missed her like I missed Igneel when he first disappeared. Thinking of my Pop's makes me feel sick. I shift as I ponder and feel something uncomfortable prod me. It's Lucy's music Lycrama with earphones. Figuring she wouldn't mind, y'know being asleep and all, I stuck an ear bud in one ear and went to 'Now Playing'. It was one of those techno/dance songs that I could totally picture Luce dancing about her room to. I snicker quietly at the mental image of her prancing about, throwing her arms in the air...

 _Shaking that delicious ass..._

I hear quite rustling from her room over the music, then a moan. Not the kind of moan that sends a warm tingle down to my dick; the scared kinda moan. I can't stand it anymore, without disturbing a sleep Happy, I silently enter (nin-nin) and close the door behind me. Her face is crumpled up and she looks as if she's going to cry. I move towards her but hesitate when I reach the bed. I've already decided that I won't invade her personal space, but she looks so upset the urge to touch and comfort her is strong. She lets loose a cry/whimper and curls into a ball, her face pushing into the pillows.

I can't stand to see her like this; I kneel on the bed and call her name. She doesn't respond. I call louder and gently shake her shoulder. After a few ragged breaths from her, she seemed to snap out of it.

'Natsu?' she asked a breathily

I smiled in response. I sit next to her and gather her in my arms as she calms down. I'm not really sure what to do, but when her arms wind around my neck it just feels right.

'Why are you in my room?' She asked with a little venom.

'You asked me to stay... I was on the couch though...' I trailed off at the sight of her face. Even in the dim light I instantly her eyes widen and her bottom lip trembles. I moved to sit up against her headboard but she was pulled with me and ended up seated on between my crossed legs. I tried not to notice, but hey! I'm only a human!... Sorta...

I put my hands on her shoulders and murmured reassuring things.

'I thought it was a dream,' she whispered, 'I thought I imagined it all up. But you did come back didn't you?'

It was a simple question, sleepy and childlike really. But her expression turned me as cold as that icy bastard. It's always been an ability that I've had with Lucy. Call it a 6th sense or an extension of my dragon senses, but I always get how Lucy is feeling. She can try and hide it but I can always tell. I can see the pain I've put her through in the last year. Guilt comes in tenfold knowing the guild wasn't here for her either. I'm not good with words, so I lean forward and rest my forehead against hers, an action so instincual that I, myself, relax the moment out skin touches. Her breathing pauses for a moment then gradually relaxes. I could stay this way for days; breathing her scent and bathing in her serene presence.

'For someone who claims to have slept on my couch, why did I wake to find you shirtless on my bed?' she leaned back and quirked and eyebrow at me

I smirk, fangs and all.

'I'm shirtless coz it's really a shame to hide all this defined, sexy muscle. And I'm _only_ on your bed to wake you from the nightmare it looked like you were having.'

She looked down again, looking disconcerted. I would not have this. Index finger under her chin I brought her face up level to mine. I looked into her gorgeous eyes and made an oath.

'We will rebuild our home again Luce. We'll be a family again.'

We started at each other for an immeasurable time. I didn't know what my feelings are for Luce, I don't know if I love her. But I care enough to want to protect her and make her happy. I don't know what we share, but it's unique. I realised all this the moment I knew I needed to leave, but only now do I truly admit and embrace these feelings to myself. The way Lucy was looking at me now I desperately hoped that she felt the same. What we have is Unique. She's unique. She's mine.

I move my hand to the side of her face and trace her lips with my thumb. I slowly bring us closer together, when I feel her breath on my face I pause. This is her chance to Lucy-kick me in the face and rage at me for being a pervert. She brought her hand to my shoulder and touched her lips to mine.

An instant warmth flows through me from all the points we touch. She slides towards me between my legs until our crotches nearly touch. My hands go to her hips while hers grip the back of my neck to gradually slide down my shoulders, pectorals and lightly graze my abdominals. My breathing speeds up and my fangs nibble her lower lip. She pulls back for a moment, her hands still tracing the outlines of my abs. I leaned forward and pushing her hair aside, started kissing and nipping at her neck and shoulder where Luce's sent is the strongest. When I placed a harder nip on the tendon above her collar bone, she let loose a moan. A moan that sent a hot shock straight to my dick. This is where I think I stared to growl. I kissed that spot again and got the same noise. I slipped my fingers under her shirt and traced her hip bones, continuing my exploration of her neck and shoulder, always stopping and nipping just a little harder in that _one_ spot.

* * *

... _Lucy_

At first I was startled, accurately aware of a shirtless Natsu and that I'm only in a shirt and undies. The heat that ignited me when he first kissed me had begun to grow in temperature and spread throughout my body like an uncontrollable virus. A virus that I would be happy to let burn through my system. But when he growled _,_ in that husky and throaty voice, I felt the burning throb between my legs peak. I grabbed him by his hair and tugged him from my neck. He's smirking. I smile at him, and hold his gaze. I slowly lift myself up so that he gets a face full of my breasts. I linger there for a second; he breaths a little louder and his hands tighten on my hips. I move my hands to his shoulders and swing a leg over him to slowly lower myself onto his crotch which was _deliciously_ hard through his (ruined) pants. I glide my hands from his shoulders down his back muscle contours, arching my back and pushing my chest to his. Doing this I roll my hips and whisper his name.

I am suddenly pinned to the bed under Natsu's muscle perfected body and him kissing me with such ferociousness I let loose a breathless laugh. He takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth and we play the most sensual game of cat and mouse. His hands are under my shirt sliding from my ass to my ribs just below my breasts and from the slight shake of his hands, I think he wants to go for second base, but is unsure if I'll let him. I use my thigh to rub against his hip, signalling permission to cop a feel. He let loose another growl that sent tingles from my stomach to my toes. His battle hardened large hands felt rough but soft against my skin as his thumb traced the line where my breasts met my ribs, cupped them, gave them a firm squeeze, and pinched my nipples in a never ending random sequence. I _loved_ it. I was running my hands over every inch of skin I could reach, continuously tracing the guild mark on his shoulder. I've always had a secret desire to get my hands on this that ripped muscle.

This wasn't enough. I wanted more. Suddenly I felt his lips on _that_ spot on my neck and I couldn't how back my moan. He pulled back. _No. No pulling back._

'Shirt off' he practically growled at me.

I sat up a little and he moved backwards keeping the same amount of space between us. Well there wasn't much space, we were still hip to hip, but enough for me to grab the bottom of my shirt. With a teasing grin I slowly inched my shirt up my stomach but whipped it off fast when I got my chest. I didn't even see him move, but suddenly my head was back on the pillows and his mouth was ravishing my nipple, hands squeezing and moulding my breasts at the same time. I let loose a whine. He switched nipples and continued groping with those _talented_ hands of his, until I flipped us. He had to know who was in charge here. I pinned his hands to his sides and kissed him deeply, using my tongue to explore his mouth. He eagerly responded with just as much enthusiasm. I broke from his lips and began placing light kisses along his strong, smooth jaw and down his neck. I shifted my hips just below his hard on and trapped his hands against his side with my knees. With a sly grin I slowly trailed my kisses along his chest, over his nipple and down his fucking _washboard_ abs, all the while inching his pants down.

When Natsu's member sprung free I didn't hesitate to duck down and suck him for all he's worth. The husky growl/moan he made would have made me smile if my mouth wasn't so full of dick. He had pulled his hands free and had them tangled in my hair, inching me down just that little bit further on his glorious dick. Every grunt he made just got me more excited, more wet. I became aware of his legs twitching under me. I opted for a hand job so I could speak.

'Getting fired up, Natsu?.'

He moved so fast if I blinked I would have missed it, he had me under him and murmured in my ear the sexiest thing I'd ever heard,

' _Time to unleash my dragon...'_

He pulled my undies down my legs and swiped his fingers over my clit. I trembled in the _best_ way. He dipped his long, _thick_ fingers in me. Did I saw 'talented hands' before? _I mean worshipful! Fucking Mavis-sent!_ I threw my head back and moaned embarrassingly loudly. But I didn't care. The more noises I made the faster his fingers moved. I was coming undone, all the while in between kisses he told me how much he cared for me. How much he wanted to protect me... _He was sooo deep, deeper still, pulsing..._ How much missed me and our adventures together... _Fuck, he was rubbing all the right places, those vibrations making me writhe in pleasure..._ He looked me in the eyes and told me _I was his_ and there is no one else, not if he lived for 400 years. I was rapidly approaching that plateau of one hell of an orgasm, when he whimpered in my ear how much he wanted me, to make me his. How he didn't think he could stop.

I grabbed his hand, looked him in the eye and whispered for him to take me now.

I fisted his hair. He hovered over me, holding his weight on his elbows. I hitched my legs around his hips, ankles crossing. He touched his dick to my entrance, looked me dead in the eyes and pushed in slowly until we were hip to hip. I wanted to stare into his onyx eyes that had taken on a golden glow, but as he withdrew, my eyes rolled back into my head involuntarily. He kissed me lightly, moving in and out at an agonisingly slow rate. I could feel his thick dick filling me, sliding against everything. He moaned into my mouth, sending further hot tingles down to my toes. His lips ghosted down my neck. I moaned his name.

He pulled back, 'Say my name again, _please_ '

He was pushing back in me, so when I said his name again, it came out like a strangled moan. His grin was so bright and huge, it could light up Magnolia. _I made him smile like that_ , I think with delight. His smile and its side effects on my feelings only heightened the pleasure I was feeling. Every time he pushed his immense member to fill me, I felt Natsu bringing me closer to that amazing plateau of pleasure. Our temperature and heart rates were increasing fast.

He started moving faster then, escalating the pace of his thrusts but not the force. I clenched my legs around him, trying to bring him closer, _deeper_. I nipped at his neck softly, encouraging him to continue. He pulls his head back and looks down at our joining bodies. I follow his eyes. I follow his gleaming chiselled chest and abs, to where I could see his solid dick sliding in from the tip to the base and back out. Repeating this incredible torturous process again. And again. And again. And _again_. and...

' _Fuck me..._ ' I rasp out

Natsu's eyes snap back to mine.

'With _pleasure_...' And really slams into me.

Pulling nearly all the way out and ramming back in, hip to hip. Again. And again. And _again_. I couldn't breathe; only gasp as he repeatedly pounded into me, swivelling his hips occasionally to break the tempo to make me whine in frustration before picking it up again, if not harder. I was positive that I'd bruise after this. He asked me if I was close. I don't know how I responded as I was blinded by the amount of orgasmic pleasure my Fire Dragon was giving me, but apparently my answer wasn't soon enough for him as he attached his lips to my neck in that spot that drove me _wild_ and kissed and bit like it was the last thing he'd ever do. That sent me over the edge. I was sure I was screaming. This had to be the most intense orgasm I had ever felt. I felt his dick pulsing in my clenched muscles and he let out a strangled moan that sounded suspiciously like my name.

He slid in a few more times riding out our orgasms, before flopping on my bed next to me, somehow managing to slid his arm under my shoulders. We lay there panting for a few moments closing our eyes, enjoy the aftermath that followed amazing sex.

He tightened his arm around me to bring our foreheads together again. After our breaths had calmed down Natsu spoke.

"I know your upset that I left; I didn't know what was happening with the guild, and I'm sorry our nakama broke up. But I hope one day you can understand why I had to leave. After Igneel…"

He paused and his grabbed my guild mark hand to sweetly kiss my pal, before holding my palm to his flushed cheek.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to defeat all of Zeref's demons. I don't know if I will be able to make up this last year to you. But I know I can bring our family together again and if you give me the chance I know I will stay by your side until my last breath. Because Luce, if there's one thiing I know for sure is that I'm not strong enough to leave you again."

I couldn't doubt the sincerity in his eyes.

"Natsu, I…" I wanted to say something but he cut me off.

"Don't Luce. I just needed to tell you. Sleep now, it will be better in the morning."

Ingoring his request I slide my other hand from it's resting place on his chest to slide it upwards to fully cup his face between both hands. He only stares back as I tilt his head down slightly to press my lips against his forhead. When he raises his eyes back to mine I see an adorable blush to his cheeks with a slightly taken back look. I can't help but smile at his expression and lightly smush his flushed cheeks together to make his face look more childish. Like the Natsu I met when I was 15.

"I know why you had to leave, I really do. I am just so upset you didn't think you could take me with you." His expression drops downwards but I raise those beautiful dark eyes back to mine.

"You have always been eveyones strength in Fairy Tail. Always been motivational and admired by both the Guild and the whole of Magnolia. You have always been relied on and seen as a pillar of strength in Fairy Tail..." I pause and admire from the face thats seen the very best and worst of the world, up to that outrageous mess of pink hair.

"... If you need to, if you need _me_ , I want to be all that for you Natsu. Confide in me, rest on me, rely on me. I'm always going to be here for you..." I close the distance between your lips for the last time that night and whisper " _Forever_ ".

I would hardly call it kissing what were doing now, it's lips ghosting against anothers and breathing each others aroma's as Natsu brings his arms around me and enveopling me in his heat as my palms press against his chest. With my nose in the crook of his collar bone, his lips on my forehead are the last thing I feel before I slip asleep and dare to dream of a better tomorrow.

* * *

 **Review please : )**

 **\- Hahhnahh**


End file.
